A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of ingredients that can be used to treat or prevent erythema (i.e., reddened/flushed skin) in people having sensitive skin. This combination of ingredients can be included in a wide-range of product formulations (e.g., toners, gels, masks, etc.).
B. Description of Related Art
Sensitive skin is a condition where the skin has a tendency towards flushing, reddening, or blushing (i.e., erythema) when exposed to stimuli such as UV light, heat, cold, chemicals, or active ingredients in skin formulations, etc. One of the issues in the cosmetics industry is that active ingredients known to potentially cause erythema in sensitive skin are needed to treat a given skin condition such as fine lines and wrinkles, sagging skin, acne, etc. Therefore, people with sensitive skin either have to avoid such products or end up purchasing additional products that can help alleviate the aforementioned symptoms associated with sensitive skin.